borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skeve
Older entries may be found on the archives page. For new topics, please make a new subcategory by using Heading 2 below the most recent item so the page stays organized (or use two equal signs on each side of your title). Sign your post so I can readily respond on your talk page (use four ~). I also leave a copy of most of my responses on my talk page for personal reference. Please don't ask for stock weapons, scorpio items, Rose Omegas or similar OP (OverPowered hax); Dr. Hax does endorse items which can break the game. Queries about any other hax (or counters to them) are welcome. Have fun and keep it clean. LOL IDK HOW TO MAKE TITLE SO THIS GOES HERE NOW Yeah if someone can fix that one for me that would be cool. OK ACTUAL QUESTION: WillowTree for Mac. Does it exist? My google says no. I wanna try it. It seems entertaining, and I don't need any OP hax. I got my Desert Shotty to see me through. :3 GnarlyToaster 23:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :assuming bootcamp is not an option, you might try crossover or darwine. there is no native mac WT. ill look into it though. bug me about this if you dont hear back in a few days. 23:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well I made a title for the topic, it does seem to add something interesting to my talk page, no? I have yet to discover a version of WIllowTree for Mac; if I had, I would be using it, since I am typing this on a Mac, and WIllowTree is one of the few reasons I keep my old Windows XP around for. I explored obtaining Windows software for Mac in order to run WillowTree on my Mac, but ended up just keeping the old computer because it was easier. I think I will start looking into this again though, as it would be of great use. 01:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I unfortunately do not have an old XP laptop lying around in America (This is a long story) but I have one here in England. Its the thing I use as a router but then I'm only in England for another few weeks. :And it is really really old. So old it can't hold a charge old. GnarlyToaster 09:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : :My Mac will run for nearly 8 hours on a charge without using sleep mode. With Windows, it's more like 8 minutes :) 00:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll load it into the shittop tomorrow and see what happens. :Quick question: If there is a problem with WT, does it fuck up the whole system, or just the character you try and give it to? (Trying to work out worth of backing up my Mord or making a new one) GnarlyToaster 01:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :What sort of problem? I would ALWAYS back up characters to a separate device before copying to your computer, and it would be a good idea to make an extra copy on your computer before editing. If you make an error while editing, it only affects that one save file you edited, and then only when you attempt to actually play it. If you are unsure about whether an item or character modification will be valid, try it out on either a copy of your character or on a dummy character you start for just that purpose. I do not know of any problems with WT that could screw up the whole system though. 02:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :K. So I went out and bought a Memory Card. I'll be downloading WT later. But for now, Toy Story. :Can you post a quick explanation of the Infinite Backpack thing? That's the one mod that I'll use extensively. :Otherwise, I'll just work out how to use it by myself. GnarlyToaster 15:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it is classified as an "infinite backpack" but if you want to expand your backpack space, just go to the first tab on WillowTree - you'll know it because it lists things like character level, XP, money, equip slots, and of course backpack space. SImply select the backpack space number, then type in the new number of slots you want (do the same for your bank if so desired). And yes, you can set it over 9000, although I do not know if there is a maximum settable number of slots. 16:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :That works. :Alright, I'll go off and download this now. *also goes to hunt for USB cable* GnarlyToaster 21:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :THIS IS A REALLY STUPID QUESTION. :I need a USB cable right? :Not an Ethernet thing GnarlyToaster 21:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I have always used a USB storage device, but I guess a USB cable would work too if it allows you to access your console's hard drive as if it were a separate device in the same manner as a USB stick. A stick is portable while allowing for more save file copies (in case you screw something up), and can be had for $10 at Target too. Pretty sure Ethernet wouldn't work though. 05:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I found my old memory stick. :I need another program to go along with it, yes? To make the USB work with WT. :USB XTAF Explorer. For extracting from and injecting to the USB. 19:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Quote Claptrap time "Ugh, this isn't WORKING" :Let me add you on an IM program or something. GnarlyToaster 21:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Willow Tree Userbox Hi Skeve. Decided since I made a "legit user" Usbx, A willow tree one was in line. just thought I'd give you a heads up since I know you're like a god on it. I like it. 16:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Injecting Hey, Skeeve, I've noticed you're sorta the 'one to talk to' about X360 WT. I'm having a slight issue with Xtaf; I've finished all my minor edits (Brought some lower level rare guns up to scratch, fixed quest glitches) with WillowTree, and I've got the saves and multiple backups stored on my computer...how do I put them back into the USB? Honestly, a Step-By-Step would be the most helpful at this point...I'm totally lost. ChaosPenguin 17:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Replied on your talk page. 18:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Replied on my talk, still having issues. ChaosPenguin 02:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) DLC 4 Look forward to meeting you in DLC 4 :D, my Gold account expired, sooo, be seeing you in September :) Kokanojo 18:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm off to college tomorrow, so I probably won't be on much until it comes out. 18:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Kyros' Power How did you say you can farm him? MC Clatchey 21:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Cause I'm trying to get this: This is Crazy (Gearcalc says its Legit) You mean this? The Crow's Nest. 23:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah. even better.MC Clatchey 04:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Kill Typhon as part of "This Bitch is Payback Pt 1" but do not kill Kyros. As I remember, the first guy you kill will not respawn but the second will, hence the need to kill Typhon (whose gun is pretty crappy most of the time anyways). As long as you do not finish the quest by turning it in, when you reload the game, Kyros will have respawned after you killed him. Repeat as desired. That first Kyros's Power doesn't look like it should; it's missing the scope and special material that all versions have. 00:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Dr F said you maybe able to help hey bud i am looking for the help of someone who knows how to use willowtree, i would like the gun on DR F. talk page, it basically a sick ass modded orion, i play alot of single player and want at least one crazy weapon, i can dupe anything in my collection if you are intrested, if you could build that puppy for me i would be thankful. please send me a message on XBL my GT is SinisterNobody it might be a lower case n in nobody thanks : Did you just ask Dr HAX for a mod? I will be in this corner, ducking for cover against the incoming monitors. 10:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh the Humanity... soo.... popcorn anyone... this will get rough soon... 10:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Edit: this is not OP mod so I guess we wont see a tornado of monitors heading our way... oh well... popcorn's are ready! :D 10:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *Decides not to throw computer monitors* Moot point as it happens. As of arriving at college a couple weeks ago, I no longer have access to my old Windows XP because I only brought my Mac along due to space concerns, so WillowTree is a no-go for a while. 15:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) re:flaming any suggestions as to what these guidelines ought to be? 00:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I was agreeing with what Zaph said on his page. I think he summarized my thoughts well 15:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Can I change ownership of a character on 360 using WillowTree? Due to the poor excuse Microsoft calls "customer support", my girlfriend accidentally created a new username when she signed up for XBOX Live. The reasons this is a problem are: 1. Her level 51 Hunter, Billy Zane, is under her old username and Xbox won't let me copy her Borderlands save to her new username 2. She bought all the DLC under her new username and Microsoft steadfastly refuses to close the new account and transfer her purchases to the old account. I am completely unfamiliar with WillowTree but I think that is my only option. I would love to just copy the save into WillowTree and change the ownership rights, if possible. If not, how hard is it to create a new character with the same name and stats that won't glitch out? Thanks for any info, Bnc92781 19:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Transferring lichenses/ownership is impossible with WIllowTree as far as I know; recreating a character is quite doable, but will take some time depending on how many items and quests you want to replicate. 15:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I finally got the WillowTree to work last night. It just took me like an hour to find the Borderlands save. Thank you very much for all your help. Bnc92781 21:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) not to interrupt, but if you are using modio, the image (the borderlands image is replaced with something else. this makes it possible to move it.) changes by default. just copy it from the flashdrive or whatever onto the console with the profile you are planning on using it with. it will then be owned by the user who moved it..... make sure to sign in with it for a game to fix the image.....Crazyross 23:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to sign, sorry.) Lol You crack me up with the Dr.Hax bit, dude. That GTFO pic is the best one yet.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice "Sub" page. 22:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sledge's Shotgun and Armory I noticed you mentioned the trick using sledges shotgun to get back into the armory. Two friends and I tried using that technique to get into the armory one of them has glitched up. We weren't successful . I'd appreciate it if you could describe where to use the trick . We wound up on top of it and one player wound up trapped in the wall. Any advice would be helpful. thanks, Player8410 22:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Yeah, no problem. I was thinking about switching it and I have a free minute. RE: Ajax's Spear That is awesome, man. I really appreciate it; I didn't even expect that to be answered, honestly. I won't be moving my rig down to the modem room until the new patch drops, is it ok if we set something up around then? Also, if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. Thanks again, Skeve.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Would it be too much to ask for a rough number of the stats/features, so I know what I'm looking forward to? I'm mostly curious of what damage multiplier they are, and if they have a sight/scope (I don't even know if it's possible for them to have a sight, as I have never seen one on it.) No big deal either way, and thanks again.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ogre Ajax Spear I noticed you said you had Ogre variants of Ajax Spear. Do you happen to have the 361 dmg, 91.3 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, x4 explosive Construct? If so would you be so kind as to give me a copy? I will be on tomorrow night and probably the rest of the weekend. Gamertag is the same as my sig. MC Clatchey 02:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I really appreciate it. MC Clatchey 03:16, October 8, 2010 (UTC) willowtree and xtaf help plz willow is kicking my ass and its pissing me off. i said to hell with xport 360, and now use xtaf, but heres the dilemma, i have loaded my character to willowtree and did the following things, fixed this stupid mission keep your insides inside that glitched since i cant turn it into zed since his ass isnt in fyrestone anymore, and 2, made some weapons on gear calc and loaded them to willowtree to my soldier, and changed some shit on a few of my fav guns (removed scopes..i hate scopes on smgs and support MG's) and each time i make a change i save. i save the shit out of everything. i even have backup saves on 3 separate save devices for my xbox out of fear of corruption ( lost a 50 soldier from frozen xbox during save) and i was hoping you could provide some more in depth detail to the saving process. im not familiar with Modio, but i have it. and i just want to see if this works. i even tried changing my spawn location from tbon to underdome to see if the changes took or not. nuthin....nuthin but nuthing...help!! please!!ZomBiE 01:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so with ur advice i finally got things figured out. didnt know i had to delete the old save with xtaf and inject new save from willowtree. my roommate seems to think that now i have modded something that im totally gonna get suspended from xbox live and that if i plug my usb into his xbox he will get suspended and the heavens will collapse and babies will rain from the sky and the old roman gods will come to smite me where i stand. am i at risk? i havent modded my console. i modded my save to remove a glitched mission i can never turn in because i joined some guys room and he completed said mission keep your insides inside on pt2 and then kicked me before he turned it in. now i have shield purchased turn-in stuck on my screen. or i did until i changed the mission file to finished to remove it. plus i made 3 weapons on gear calc that it says is legit, meaning the game can spawn said weapons there is just a very low chance due the rarity level of the parts i used. nothing crazy. no shredder shredders here. a pearl havoc that does 317dmg 91 acc and 15 fr. and hyperion red stinger that does 226dmg, 92.2 acc and 18.8 fr. and a terrible jakobs stryker that does 422 dmg 78 acc and 0.7 fr. (whcih i achieved through the 2 round limit magazine. ((as soldier has overload which means instead of 2 rounds it holds 4)). thats it. thats all i did. i made backups of my orginal save (before i even loaded it into willowtree) on 3 separate save devices. my old xbox360 memory card. my hdd, and the internal memory card my xbox has. did i somehow taint my xbox making it glow with a huge "HERES A MODDER" label so that when gearbox adds another patch to borderlands which will remove modded content again is it going to fuck me all up? or what im wondering will it delete the weapons i made even though gear calculator says they are legit since i built them on it and strictly followed the modding weapon rule. (all parts true to weapon platform, no crazy names, nothing too stupid) will it delete them too?? just wondering because my roommate kinda pissed me off and i was kinda hoping to get the "gospel" so to speak from someone who has waaaay more experience doing this stuff than i do. thx man, ZomBiE 17:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) XTAF and WillowTree help again. I am trying to fix the Super Marcus Sweep glitch on my level 61 solder on XBOX 360. I have copied a save of my character to my usb stick, and it shows that it is on the usb stick when I check it in memory on the 360, but when I load the stick in XTAF it doesn't find it. I had a different save file on the same stick that XTAF did see, which I copied to a memory card and erased. I haven't had any problems finding save files since I asked last time but there just isn't any save file anywhere. Is there a step I'm missing? I have the original file on a memory card, a backup on the built-in memory card and another backup on another XBOX on a hard drive. Bnc92781 23:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Blam! Feel free to change the picture - I just threw in one real quick. Enjoy! Signature Help Hi there. I used your signature as a template for my own and I can't seem to figure out how to make it not show the entire code on the edit pages and it shows that I added a picture on the Activity Feed everytime I use the signature. Is there anyway you can help so I wont bother people when I sign? Thanks. I guess I'll sign anyway. MC Clatchey''talk'' 23:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) As I don't know what pages you used in your own space, let me give you the example of my sig. User:Nagamarky/sig ALL MY SIG CODE User:Nagamarky/sig/ref Preferences > Signature Hope this helps. 03:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) See reply on talk page. Take Nagy's advice or ask Dr. F for more info if need be. 05:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) As per my talk archive I've sorted out his sig already. Also, four tildes and not five. ;) 11:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ROFL after remembering the userbox at the top of the page 20:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) OP hax for anti-Op Hax (unless original author has a title) Hi Skeve, I have been modding for some time now and i would like to know how to make OP HAX (Only for private use or for defeating those people that think they're awesome for beating someone even though they have a modded gun). I've tried before but they always have some insane level requirement or they just get deleted so some code would be helpful. FatMan2539 03:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :see The Red Stuff and similar pages for viable mods. also vladof material for shield penetration chance. : : :Thanks for that but it's not exactly what I was looking for : :FatMan2539 04:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) re:Guide to backing up saves ty doctor hax. 03:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Shields Hey skeve, would you be able to send me the willow tree codes for the omega ironclad because i can make some decent weapons but im no good at making sheilds and when i was looking through your weapons pictures I saw what u had done and hoped that u could help me out Donkeyspit 23:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Did you just ask to get monitors thrown at your face? 03:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Legitimately possible shields are actually quite easy to make with the right know-how - see BL Modding for help with identifying the effects of parts. Please note that the item which you have asked for is simply a relabeled Rose Omega, which I hope explains why I do not duplicate it. The last version I have, along with its code, remain locked away in a somewhere in a warehouse in Area 51 in an unlabeled crate. 16:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Item and SDU Mods Hi Skeve would you be able to tell me how to make droppable money bobbleheads for system link and splitscreen, or the "fire grenade for Psycho's" that I've found parts for in WT or a skill point SDU I just want to know how to do this for fun I do have a character that I mod on that is not my main character. FatMan2539 01:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I have never been inclined to ever build such items in WT (though I have had personal experience with encountering them online), and thus cannot give you specifics from personal knowledge. I thus had Dr. HAX consult his/my friend Dr. UBER HAX on the issue. From what he told me, what you seek requires the use of advanced hex editing in addition to WT, with the inherent risk hex editing has of destroying your file if even one single digit is out of place (you have been warned and all that stuff) 02:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that Skeve but I think I will refrain From hex editing until I have a greater knowledge in the subject 04:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: hax thanks for the heads up. I think I'm gonna steer clear from hex editing as I do not know how to, but thanks anyway what is your stance on just making modded weapons offline no matter how powerful they turn out to be( in my case not very) just for testing ? Donkeyspit 04:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Hey Skeve, do you have the code for your purpose built player launching shotty. If so plzz post it on my talk page. If you have a gearcalc pic plzz post that as well. i put the extra z's in just to add urgency Peashooter Hey skeve, do you know how to make a "peashooter", i've read the page and I think that it sounds pretty great interesting to use, if you do could you please tell me how. It would be very appreciated 23:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) images please cat uploads. 21:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Not sure that that means. 20:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :please categorize your uploaded images. 14mar11 ::like thease. 02:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Quick moddin' question Hello Dr. Hax. I have decided to possibly start modding BL. One of my friends is willing to help me out over the phone this weekend, but he has BL for the PS3. He hasn't modded for a while now and he's telling me that I don't need XTAF to open the saves off my USB. Now from my (VERY Limited) understanding, XTAF is just for Xbox user's. So, my question basically is - Do I need XTAF AND Willowtree or just Willowtree? Thanks for any help, as I am a modding n00b, and I just want to mess around with some stuff. Thanks 14:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I did need XTAF to access my save, so PS3 must be a little different. I am now a fan of modding - it's making BL more fun cause I can actually say "I made this" Anyways, I got it working and am having fun messing around :) Also, those stock guns and rose omegas have some weird codes :/ . And - I am NOT using stocks and rose omegas, i just wanted to see the code, so I would like monitors to not be thrown in my direction. Hey skeve, since you trust me, would you be willing to give me a copy of that support gunner mod with like -200000 team ammo regen for personal use - I would love to get a look at the code. I'm using a siren to mod on and I'm getting pretty decent at making fun names. I just made a mercenary class mod for the siren called "Sticky" It's really fun changing names :) P.S. Where's the Bitch Stalker on your 'fun w/ bitches' page? [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]♣ That S-Gunner CM sounds and looks cool I would also like to see the code and just for fun, i would make heaps of them on my berserker and sell them and slowly get from $0 to $6000 to see how long it takes 03:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Live Uberorb is his GT. I know because I friended and traded with him once. You can add me also if you like, though i dont go on Live very often unless im asked or am downloading something, etc. Gt same as sig. 21:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) A message from the Doctor himself Please do not ask Dr. Hax "can u drop modz 4 me plz?" 17:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) technotard needs help i am a very frustrated technotard. i cannot get scorpios into willotree to disable level and quality. and i can't figure out how to put the code in HxD editor. can you plese contact me at {edit}. i was able to put code into another hex editor but could not find 00000000000FFFF to change it for level 61. i just want super weapons. i cannot make the scorpios i have made work and i cannot get the ones from the borderlands modding resorce work. i think i am in over my head. it took me half a day to find this place to ask for help. WillowTree can not be used to make the type of items in question, a hex editor (and the knowledge to use it) is required. Please read the previous statements in the talk page by the Doctor himself regarding scorpios, stock weapons, and similar OP items. -- 16:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) help how can i see the pictures of my items and weapons in willow tree because a lot of mods and weapons have the same names and its confusing when im looking for a certan item :you can use gear calculator along with WT but viewing item cards is not a feature of the program. 23:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'M Back! Time to mod BL2!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgPePk3kGZk 15:57, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Cool. Wait who are you? InfinitysCross (talk) 04:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Does this mean that monitors will be freely flung? 17:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :only in the rec area. no monitors may be flung in the cubicle farm, the smoking area, nor the power plant. the management is not responsible for minions injured or killed by monitors. the killers or injurers will however comma be fined for inventory/labour lost. monies lost due to minion injury or death will be charged to those who flang. 18:24, April 4, 2014 (UTC)